Love Comes In Unexpected Places
by CatonissKatoKatonissLover
Summary: What if Piper broke Jason's heart? What if Percy broke Annabeth's heart? What would happen when Jason and Annabeth became friends and turned to each other for comfort? This IS a Jason/Annabeth story. I'm not good at writing summaries. Just read it. Will be following MOA(Mark of Athena), so if you haven't read the book there are spoilers. **Foul Language** **Possible Lemons**
1. New Beginnings

**A/N: HEYYYY GUYS! I know, this isn't the update you were looking for. BUT, this is a new story that I'm writing. This story is a Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus book. If you have read these books, GREAT! I hope you enjoy this fic! If you have not, read them. They are amazing! All the credit goes to Rick Riordan! The amazingly brilliant author who wrote these! I promise that I will get back to my fic "Accidental Love", but I wanted to write this. Now, on to the topic of this story. If you haven't read MOA(Mark of Athena), which if you have been reading these books you should have read already, there will be SPOILERS. I will base this fic off of the plot on MOA. Now, please, please, please don't hate me - I am doing this as a Jason/Annabeth fic. HEAR ME OUT BEORE YOU START FLAMING ME ABOUT HOW I SHOULDN'T BREAK UP PERCABETH. Is it that wrong to wonder what would happen if Percy and Annabeth broke up? What if Piper broke Jason's heart, even if she didn't want. It's the curse of her mother! She dumped him and found a new target - Percy. What it Percy, even when reunited with Annabeth, could not resist Piper's charm? She captivated him and he moved on from Annabeth. What would happen if Annabeth had a warning from her mother in the dream, but didn't follow it? Let's find out! If you want to find out, you can read my story. Please read this, and my other story "Accidental Love"! I will try to update that story as soon as possible but I have no time to update!:( Sorry!:( I'm trying. But, I promise(I hope) that the story will be worth getting rid of Percabeth. So please read it! Thank you! This is the first chapter so we will see where this goes! :) thanks! **

Jason POV

I walk through camp with my head down and my hands in my pocket. I kick a rock and curse in Latin. What did I do wrong? She just.. She just dumped me out of the blue. She threw me out like a dirty sock and played with my emotions. I heard the other Aphrodite kids talking about something. The passage? The path? I don't know.. Apparently, it's something all Aphrodite's children do; but, Piper refused... I wonder why she did it.

I sigh and just walk around aimlessly. I have no idea where I am going. I see the bonfire still lit, so I sit down next to it. The flame goes down to a dull pink so I know that it is reading my emotions. I sigh again and suddenly my head starts hurting like crazy. I have a flashback and remember a girl and I sitting by a fire talking. This girl had dark brown hair and eyes that could penetrate the depths of your soul. I remember her making a move on me and me pushing her back. Then things got awkward and I left. I open my eyes and my head is throbbing so badly I can barely see. I hold my head in my hands for a couple of minutes then blink really slowly.

My head stops throbbing and I can see clearly again. Then I remember Piper. Oh Piper.. Why? I out my head back in my hands and do something I haven't done in awhile. I cry. Not a total break down on the floor, but just a steady stream of tears down my face. Why did she do this? I'm so busy thinking I don't hear another set of footfalls behind me.

"J-Jason? Are you ok?" A voice says. I turn around and see Annabeth. She's shivering and wraps her arms around herself. It's 40 degrees and she is out here in pajama pants and an oversized Camp-Halfblood t-shirt. I just nod. I don't even talk. I turn my attention to the flame, which has now become a very dull blue. Not vibrant and lively. It's dull. Very dull. "You know," she continues, "you shouldn't be out here. It's freezing and your not even wearing long pants." I look down and realize that she's right. I'm only wearing blue basketball shorts and a black t-shirt that has the sleeves but off. I realize how cold I am and move closer to the fire. She sits down next to me.

"You ok?" I ask. I don't really know why, but I ask. I guess I just need to get my mind off Piper.

"Honestly," she looks a but shaken," no. I have lost my boyfriend, we are about to go face an army of trained killers - who we don't know will be friendly or not -, and I don't know of my boyfriend still likes me." I nod at her. It's true. We leave in 5 days for Camp Jupiter and Piper dumping me really isn't helping the other stress on my plate. "So what's wrong with you?"

"Oh, nothing.." I sigh and close my eyes. Should I tell Annabeth this? Oh well, she will find out sooner or later. "Piper dumped me." I whisper quietly.

"WHAT?" Annabeth practically screams. I nod. "Why would she do that?! You two are amazing! You were both so happy!"

"That's what I thought," I trail off looking down. She rubs my back soothingly.

"It'll get better. I promise. It will pass and you'll find someone better." She nods while saying this.

"Are you talking about the boy in the picture with you and Thalia?" I ask.

"His name was Luke. I thought I would never get over him... Then I met Percy, and I love Percy now: and he loves me.. I hope." I nod reassuringly and rub her back the way she rubbed mine.

"If Percy really loves you, the you will be fine," I smile at her and she leans her head on my shoulder.

"I hope so Jason... I received a dream from my mother saying that I was her biggest disappointment, and that I shouldn't have even been born because I am a terrible demigod and a disgrace to her.." She looks down. I am legitimately shocked.

"What?! How could she say that?! You are like the dream daughter any god or goddess could want!" I say defensively. She nods.

"Then she said something about revenge, and a "Mark of Athena". She then said when I finally meet person he will break my heart. If my mom is in her right mind though, which I don't think she is, she wouldn't doubt Percy and I for a second.. It's just, my mom is never wrong. Never. So it scares me..." I nod.

"If you and Percy really love each other, you'll be fine." I smile at her and she smiles back.

"You know, I'm glad I talked to you Jason. You seem like a good person."

"Thanks, you to Annabeth," I smile genuinely at her. Wow. That's new. First time I've smiled since this afternoon when Piper broke up with me. I grimaced. Annabeth noticed and rubbed my arm.

"Piper again? Don't worry. You'll be fine. If she can't see how amazing you are, it's her loss. Not yours," she smiles at me and I smile back.

"Thanks Annabeth," I smile and we talk a bit more until she starts shaking again. I rub her arm and stand up, pulling her up with me. "Let's go, it's cold and I don't want you turning into a Demisicle," I grin and she laughs.

"I think Percy said that once," she laughs again dusting herself off and I walk her back to her cabin. On the way there she steps on a rock. "Shit" she mutters under her breath. I put on a face of mock shock.

"Annabeth Chase! I didn't know you cursed!" I say mockingly. She laughs and pushes me. I fall on the same rock and skin my hand. "Well fuck." I accidentally mutter out loud. She laughs so hard she doubles over.

"Oh, so I'M the one that has the bad mouth," she states mockingly and laughs. I look at my hand laughing and it's bleeding.

"Umm.. Annabeth?" I show her my hand and she curses in Greek.

"Oh gods, I'm sorry Jason. Here, I'll be right back," she goes into her cabin and then comes back out with a band-aid and neo sporran, "here you go. Doctor Chase is her." She laughs and fixes me up.

"Well thank you Doctor Chase," I now and we both laugh, "well I gotta go or we'll get in trouble because of curfew and have kitchen duty," I grumble. I hate kitchen duty. She smiles and sighs. "Oh, and you know those two Aphrodite kids have been watching us this whole time right?" I ask laughing. She nods and looks at them, but in a way they don't know she she is. She speaks out of the corner of her mouth.

"Yep. Hey, wanna screw with em?" She grins and I start laughing an nod. She smiles and then whispers. "Play along," then she shoves me up against a tree and kisses me. Straight on the lips. I taken aback but slowly kiss her back. This kiss is AMAZING, even though I know it's a stage one. I'm already laughing at what could possibly be going on in those Aphrodite kids' minds. We pull away and she whispers. "Lightning." I bite my lip to keep from laughing and send a bolt of lightning two inches away from their feet and they scream.

"DON'T EAVESDROP! IT'S NOT NICE! THE KISS WASN'T REAL YOU FUCKTARDS! SO GO GET A LIFE AND STOP GOSSIPING OR NEXT TIME THE LIGHTING WON'T MISS!" I scream. They run away and Annabeth and I are on the ground laughing. She grins. She knows the lighting didn't miss I did that on purpose. She smiles.

"Good job, Jason," she smiles and then walks into her cabin, "see you tomorrow!" She shouts over her shoulder and the door closes. I smile and then run straight back to cabin one and crawl in bed after changing into sweat pants. It's so cold. I fall asleep thinking about tricking Aphrodite kids, Annabeth, and out kiss. The kiss that wasn't even real. I felt something though... A spark maybe? Nahhh... It couldn't be. Besides, she's dating Percy and she'd never want to date me. I have my head of the thought and close my eyes, falling asleep.

Over the next few days, Annabeth and I have grown close. Almost like best friends. We've been spending all day together like old friends and it feels nice to have a friend again. Leo kinda left after he heard about me and Piper breaking up. I think he's trying to pull a move. Annabeth even tells Piper to back off when she talks to me! It's great! I smile to myself remembering the close calls as I board the Argo II. I smile an wave bye over the deck and then walk back to my customized room and lay down. I fall asleep for a nap and then am woken up by a knock on the door. It's Annabeth.

"Hey sleepyhead," she smiles, " let's go see your home." I smile and get up and we walk to the top deck together. I look over the railing and my breath hitches. It's amazing. I remember everything now. Everything comes flooding back. This is home. Strangely enough, it doesn't feel right though.. Oh well, I shake my head and look out over Camp Jupiter. This... is what I left behind.

**A/N: So how'd you like it? Ehh? Ehh? It's just friendship building right now, but it will become Jasabeth? Acin'? I dunno... You guys come up with your own names and I will post the winner in the next chapter, Kay? Kay! Thanks! Please review! Thanks!:) oh, and Annabeth POV will be coming. Just felt like it should start with Jason.. So bye! :) **

_~CatonissKatoKatonissLover_


	2. Comfort In New Places

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if you have been paying attention to my other story and I'm not writing on it, but I just want to get this story out there. So, if you could review more I would appreciate it! PM if you want! Thank you! :) I also used part of this chapter from "I Couldn't Care Less", so I give the credit to that part of the story to hazeleyedcutie! You'll know when you get there;) . Now, lets get on with the story! **

Annabeth POV

I look out over the crowd of Roman camp and am baffled. Out of all the Romans here, none of them look like Percy. Gods, I miss him. I mean, you might think I'm just lovesick, but Percy stands out in a crowd. I suit up and prepare to go down with the crew.

Jason, Piper, and I are ready to go. Leo is staying back to make sure that the Argo II is safe and lands easily. We decided to keep Coach Hedge Back; it probably wouldn't be a good idea to take a homicidal satyr - or faun - on a mission to conduct peace. I laugh at the thought and go to join Jason and Piper by the ramp.

Jason looks so uncomfortable that I actually feel sorry for him. I'm not sure if it is that fact that he is about to see his old home that he doesn't remember, or if it is the fact that he is standing next to the girl who broke his heart completely. That is just a mega cold-hearted thing to do. I sigh and walk over.

"Ready guys?" I ask, more to Jason than Piper. She seems to get this and just nods.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Jason replies and scratches the back of his neck nervously. I must admit it's kinda cute. The scar on his upper lip stretches when he shows facial expressions and it's so adorable -WAIT. What am I saying? I mentally slap myself and shake my head. Lets go, I think.

The ramp lowers and we touch down. The Romans part for a girl in a purple toga. She is obviously the leader here; I must say, she does a good job if she can keep these bloodthirsty Romans in line. I can see it in their eyes that it's all they can do not to kill us. I shudder at the thought. Then, my breath hitches for the second time in ten minutes. There he is.

Percy.

I run through the crowd of Romans, despite all the glares and curses, straight to Percy. I jump in his arms and he looks me in the eyes, grinning like an idiot. I turn back around for a minute and am startled. All the Romans look like they are about to attack, but the girl - who I now recognize to be the Reyna that Jason was talking about - calls them off. Thank you so much, I silently send her with my eyes. She just nods. I turn back around to Percy and look into his blue-green eyes. Then I noticed something different. They look... Different. Hollow, maybe. Dull. Oh well. We'll talk about that later. I lean in and give him a kiss that I try to as much passion into. He kisses me back, but not as passionate. Like, there was no feeling. It startles me, but I push the thought into the back of my mind.

We finally break apart and I get down from my perch on top of him. I grab him and flip him onto the ground and dig my knee into his back. Once again, Reyna has to call off the Romans.

"Percy Jackson, if you ever leave me again I swear to all the gods-" he stops me.

"Alright, alright! I missed you to Annabeth," he replies sarcastically, but there is a hint of bitterness. I get off him smiling and help him up. He sighs and then looks at me. At least, I think he's looking at me until I see his gaze on Piper. My brain tries to tell me that this isn't good, but it's already overflowed from seeing Percy again so I just ignore it.

(This is a scene from the book, I didn't do it just the same way though, I don't think. I don't have the book with me right now. I'm in a car.)

"Well," Reyna starts, quite diplomatically, " I believe we have some important matters to discuss," she turns and nods to Jason, "Hello Jason." He shakes her hand awkwardly and then scratches the back of his neck. It's so obvious what happened.

You don't even need to be a child of Aphrodite to understand what happened. You can tell just by looking at Reyna's hard gaze at Jason that's filled with a mix of love and pain of rejection and Jason's awkward look of realization. Things are coming back, so I guess his past with Reyna came back, as well. Poor Jason, Piper already screwed him up and know he has to deal with some lovesick girl who has power over an entire army of trained killers.

We all walk to the Senate Chambers and start discussing our plans. Some annoying kid named Octavian pretty much says that we shouldn't be trusted. Although, according to Jason and Percy, I wouldn't trust a guy who cuts up and burns teddy bears. Apparently, he is like our Oracle, but he uses offerings - teddy bears - for the gods. That's just weird. By this time, Leo has joined us and offers to take Octavian on a tour of the ship after we got done. Reyna basically commands him to go so, like a dog with its tail between its legs, he leaves grudgingly with Leo an takes off.

"Hey Reyna, I'd like to take Annabeth on a tour of the camp, so we will be back for dinner," Percy says, grabbing my hand. I should be thrilled; I mean, after all this time, I finally get some alone time with my boyfriend.

"Actually," Reyna steps in, her glare piercing daggers through Percy, "I'd like to talk to Annabeth. Privately." She puts emphasis on 'Privately' and Percy gets it. He mouths "later" and walks off to Jason and Piper. I steel myself and look at Reyna.

"Of course, I would be honored. Wisdom and War goddess's daughter to another," I say through gritted teeth. Reyna gets this and nods.

"I understand that you want to be alone with Percy, I get that. I'm not completely heartless," her gaze is cast downward and I see the real her. The scared, hurt girl she really is. She is an expert at dealing with masks- of course, she is the grand masquerader herself. It immediately resumes it's position as a strong, independent young woman, though. Yep, daughter of a wisdom goddess. I understand her completely, another version of me, I guess. We are a lot alike. "But, we need to talk alone.. This matter is.. More.. Urgent," she says in a low voice. I nod. This is not meant for other ears. I give a sympathetic look to Percy and he nods, understanding.

Reyna leads me up a series of ramps to a rooftop and then turns to me.

"So, daughter of Athena. Let me tell you a story..." And with that my day gets a whole lot more interesting.

(If you want to know what the story is read the Mark ofAthena.)

Jason POV

After Reyna goes off with Annabeth, I'm really nervous about what they are going to talk about. I hope Reyna doesn't attack Annabeth secretly. I don't put it past Reyna; sure, she's never done that, but other praetors have been known to do that.

I sigh and walk around the camp saying hi to all the people that I suddenly remember. I smile to myself and turn onto the road of my favorite place in camp. I remember coming here whenever I was upset or down. Sitting there, watching the sunset, and trying to figure my life out. I walk over the hill and then I see it. It's breathtaking.

I start running over the hill, letting my training instincts kick in. I jump over all the holes in the ground that seem so familiar now. I smile at the memory and jump up over onto a rock ledge. I sit down as enjoy the view. Now I remember why I love this place, it's so peaceful. Especially when the sun is setting. It's amazing.

That is... Until I look down and see Percy and Piper laughing under the shade of a tree. I narrow my eyes at them and let my stealth instincts kick in. I slowly creep over the edge unnoticed and then hide behind a bush where I can see and hear what is happening.

"... Percy! No!" Piper says, laughing her head off. Percy grabs her hands and pulls her into him. I have to stop myself from growling.

"Come on! Piper! Pleaseeee," he whines and puts on a pouty face. I shake my head in disgust. Isn't he dating Annabeth?

"No! No, no, no! I told you I wouldn't do it again!" She rolls her eyes at his pouting.

"Dance for me! Please!" He continues pouting and wiggles his eyebrows. I almost cough but steel myself and stop. I didn't know people enjoyed watching dancing. I also didn't know Piper could dance.

"Fine." Piper says, exasperated. She starts dancing, and I must admit - it's pretty good. Not good enough for me to beg for someone to dance though. I think he was just flirting.. Wait...

FLIRTING.

He is dating Annabeth, and flirting with Piper. Piper knows he is dating Annabeth to, but she is flirting back! She's flirting back... Suddenly rage consumes me and it's all I can do not to jump out and strangle them both. I could care less about Piper. She's a bitch that broke my heart. I care about Annabeth. Percy is deliberately playing her like he love her when he goes behind her back and- oh no.

I look up and see that Piper tripped in one of the many holes and straight into Percy's arms. Then, all in one motion, he leans down and kisses her. I go berserk. I slam my fist into the tree next to me and run off quickly so they don't notice me. Once I'm out of the clear I scream. Not a lout one, but I scream. I'm just so furious.

I run in a full out sprint to the training arena and grab a sword. I start slashing away at a dummy furiously, not caring the comments of others watching.

"Oh my gods he is going at it so hard!" One random girl said.

"That's what she said!" Another immature boy shouted back.

After that, I block them out and just keep hacking until there is no dummy left. How. Could. That. Bastard. Do. That. To. Annabeth?! She is amazing! The way her blonde hair falls just right in curls down the front of her shoulders, and her gray eyes that ignite a fire every time I look into them. Those soft lips, just right for devouring. Her personality is amazing, and she is just as smart as she is pretty. Pretty... Gods, her curves are so amazing I just want to- WHAT AM I THINKING?! No, no no no no no. I will not think like some horny teenage guy.

I sigh and shake my head. I leave the center to busy thinking to even but back the sword. I just left it laying there. Oh well. Besides, even if I do like Annabeth she still wouldn't like me back. Right? I sigh and see her and then Percy walks up by himself, looking very sly. Then, just a minute later, Piper walks back from the same way. Oh HOW convenient. They think they are so sneaky. Well guess what bitches? Your not. I try to keep myself from laughing while Annabeth walks up, looking mortified.

"You ok?" Percy and I ask at the exact same time. I glare at him and he glares back at me.

"Yeah I'm fine," Annabeth replies, "look I think we should lea-" Annabeth doesn't even get to finish her sentence before the Argo II's ballista starts firing into the Roman common area. I hear screaming and rally calls of battle coming. Oh. Shit.

"Everybody on board the Argo II! NOW!" I scream, pulling out my gladius I received from Hera after my golden sword/lance broke. Damn, would I pay anything to have that now.. Well, maybe not anything. We see Reyna and explain we have no idea what's going on. She just waves us off.

"Hurry Jason. You only have so much time," she says," next time I cannot spare you."

I thank her and we start the journey back to the ship. Annabeth and I are at the back fighting of the advancing Romans. I'm doing amazing... Until I get hit with an arrow in the shoulder.

"ANNABETH! ARCHERS!" I scream above the noise. She looks over and gasps. "JUST GO! COME ON!" I grab her hand and we start running and she jumps on the ship's deck with my help. She helps me get up, trying not to pull on my injured arm and we finally make it on. I lay there, gasping on the deck with Annabeth next to me. She looks at me and smiles.

"Well that was close," she laughs and helps me up and we walk over to Leo.

"... No, it wasn't a set up. I wanted to do it, but it was like I was watching myself do it, but couldn't stop myself. I had a cold feeling, too." He finishes up.

" YOU WHAT?!" Percy roars. Piper grabs his arm.

"Hey, calm down, we will figure this out later, okay?" Piper calms him and I shake my head at them in disgust. Then they start whispering to each other.

I roll my eyes at them and remember Annabeth was watching. I see tears in her eyes.

"Hey Annabeth lets go down to the medical area so I don't bleed to death," I say jokingly and pull her to the medical area to help me. She nods and helps me there, even though I can walk. We get there and she sits me down. She goes to work patching me up and bandaging the wound. When she is done I smile at her.

"Thank you, Doctor Chase," I say, teasingly. She smiles.

"No problem," she pats the bandage down.

" You ok?" I ask, seriously. She shakes her head and then lays it on my shoulder.

"I think Percy is cheating on me.." She looks down and sniffles. I move a stray piece of hair out of her face and rub her back.

"I saw them kissing in the meadow..." I look down. She looks at me and begins to cry. I shush her and tell her it's alright, but she shakes her head and stands up.

"No. I will not do this. Lets go eat," she says, steely. I smile. That's the Annabeth I know.

We get to the living room/area/whatever Leo calls this place and sit down next to each other and start eating with everyone else. It's quiet. Until Percy and Piper start flirting and Annabeth gets up and runs out of the room. Percy follows her and I get up too. I follow them and find Annabeth on the ground, crying. I run over to her.

"Oh gods! Annabeth are you ok?" I ask, cradling her in my arms.

"N-No.." She whispers. I sigh and begin stroking her hair.

"Well, you will be. What happened?"

"Can we talk in a more.. Private place?" She asks. I pick her up and carry her to my room and sit her down on the bed. I sit in the chair next to it.

"Now," I demand. She smiles faintly but then it disappears immediately. I cradle her in my arms until she stops crying.

"Percy broke up with me... He doesn't care about me anymore."

"That doesn't matter." I say.

"Why?" She asks. I steel myself for rejection, but I need to say it. I put my forehead in hers.

"Because I care about you."

Her breathing stops and then she kisses my cheek. I sigh in relief. She smiles faintly and kisses my cheek again.

"I care about you too," she whispers. I smile at her and she starts crying again. I pull her in my arms and sit there cradling her.

"Hey, don't cry," I say soothingly, "it will be ok. I promise. I'm here now," I smile at her and then kiss her temple. She buries her faces in my shirt and cries. I don't care if it gets soaked, I just want to stop her pain. I rub circles into her back and place my cheek on her head. "It's ok. Let it all out," I continue, trying to be soothing. She cries for about an hour or two and then reduces to sniffling. I smile at her and kiss her temple again. "Let's go."

I pick her up and take her to her room. I lay her down on her bed and get up to leave. Suddenly, a hand is grabbing at my arm frantically. I turn around an grab her hand.

"What is it?" I ask, still trying to calm her down because she has started crying again.

"P-please d-don't l-leave m-me," she whispers. I smile and kiss her nose as I place my forehead on hers.

"Never," she smiles at me when I say this and tugs my arm to try to get me in bed. "No, I'll be right back, ok? I'm not leaving, I promise." She nods and I get up to go back to my room. I get in the hallway and on the way to my room I bump into Percy.

"What are you doing?" I ask icily.

"Just checking on my girlfriend," he replies cockily. I am filled with rage.

"Annabeth isn't your girlfriend anymore you bastard," I spit the words out of mouth. He smirks and pushes past me.

"Oh I know," he says and opens up the door to Piper's bedroom, "later, Sparky." He just called me Sparky. He is Piper's boyfriend. He betrayed Annabeth. He called me Sparky, again. I hate this guy.

I sigh and go into my room and put on my pajama pants and then walk back to Annabeth's room. I knock on her door.

"Annabeth? Can I come in?" I ask gently. She opens up the door and falls into my arms.

"P-Percy came in while you were gone and told me that if I ever betray him he will kill me." That's. it. He is going to meet Hades this instant. I lay Annabeth down on the bed.

"I'll be right back," I whisper and kiss her forehead. I walk out and go straight to Piper's room. I kick open the door to find a half-dressed Piper and a half-dressed Percy. I walk straight to Percy, despite Piper's shriek, and pick him up by the neck. I slam him into the wall.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ANNABETH?!" I scream at him. Thank the gods that these rooms are soundproof.

"N-nothing," he says quietly and looks down.

"NO! I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID, YOU BASTARD! I personally swear to all the gods that if you ever lay a hand on Annabeth that I will kill you and personally throw you into the depths of Tartarus!" I continue my rage and punch him a few times in the face until he slumps onto the ground. I walk off and Piper goes to him and looks up at me.

"How could you?" She whispers, but immediately regrets those words.

"Yes Piper," I spit icily, "how could YOU?" She looks terrified and I leave, slamming the door. Coach Hedge looks at me questioningly, but when he sees me riled up he doesn't say anything and pretends to hear something and goes back to his room. I walk back into Annabeth's room and smile.

"It's ok," I say cupping her face in my hands, "Percy will never hurt you again," she smiles and pulls me onto the bed.

I adjust and get under the covers and then she slides into my arms. I don't want to do anything at first, but she slides my arms around her and lays her head on my chest. I smile at her and kiss her head.

"Thank you Jason," she whispers, "oh and how, in the name of all the gods, did you manage to get lighting bolt pajama pants?" She giggles and I chuckle.

"I have no idea," I smile and she nuzzles her head into my chest, but then sits up.

"One last thing," she says and crawls up towards my face.

"What?" I ask surprised.

"This," she says and leans down to kiss me. This kiss is even better than the one at camp. I kiss her back and it feels amazing. We finally break apart and she snuggles into my chest again. I wrap my arms around her willingly and snuggle into get warmth. She smiles and closes her eyes. "Goodnight Jason," she whispers drowsily. I smile.

"Goodnight Annabeth," I kiss her forehead and then close my eyes. We both drift off in minutes. The peace is amazing. It's a peace that I won't ever get - unless I'm with Annabeth.

**A/N: So how do you like the second chapter? Please review!:) thanks!:) **

_~CatonissKatoKatonissLover _


	3. To Love Or Not To Love?

**A/N: Hey guys... I have no excuse. I just couldn't find the time to write:/... Haha I guess that really was an excuse. :p. Do you guys want a lemon? And, do you want shorter chapters with faster updates, or longer chapters(the same length as usual) with slower updates? I think I'm gonna with chapters being about 1,000 words a chapter so I can get them to you more quickly, ok? ok thanks!:) Anyway, here's your chapter!:) **

Jason POV 

I wake up with a warm and fuzzy feeling. I like it. A lot. I look down and see Annabeth sleeping on me. I smile and nibble her ear.

"Annabeth, wake up," I whisper sweetly. She opens her eyes and smiles at me. She pecks my cheek an snuggles into my chest. She is so warm.

"Go back to bed," she mumbles. I chuckle and she snuggles closer. "Seriously, it's like," she looks over to the clock, " 5:00 A.M. Go back to sleep," she says and snuggles into me further, resting her head in the crook of my neck. I kiss her forehead and she begins stroking my cheek. I close my eyes. "Why are you even up, anyway?"

"I wanted to see you smile before I fell asleep again," I confess, sheepishly. She smiles. Yay, now we can sleep. She kisses my jaw,cheek, and nose before she hovers her lips over mine.

"You are so sweet."

"Only because I have a reason to be."

"Gods, will you stop that!" She smiles and then kisses me. We kiss intently and I slowly lick her bottoms lip. She opens her mouth and we take turns exploring each other's. I explore her mouth and when my things finally touches hers, she lets out a loud gasp. Taken aback, I let out a gasp to and then she moans. I love that sound. It makes me want to make her moan even more.

We kiss for a long time and finally we break apart for air. I look at her smiling and give her another kiss. It's a sweet kiss though. She returns it and then we return to our position of cuddling. We cuddle for awhile until she finally speaks up.

"That.. Was amazing. But, I'm so tired. Can we go to sleep now? Pleeeaaaaase?" She whines. I smile and kiss her neck. She shudders so I lay butterfly kisses up her neck and to her ear.

"Okay, I'm tired too," I smile.

I kiss her cheek and we retire for the morning. I wrap my arms around her and slowly nuzzle my head so it's right next to hers. She smiles an gives me a peck on the lips.

"Sweet dreams," she whispers. I smile and kiss her cheek,once again, and fall asleep to the rhythm of her heart beat.

Annabeth POV 

I wake up to knocking.

"Annabeth! Wake up! It's 10:30! Oh, and have you seen Jason?" Leo asks, apparently very oblivious. Jason groans in response to his name.

"Leo! Go away! I'm trying to sleeeeepp," his eyes shut ad he's out again. He's so cute when he is sleepy. I smile. Leo opens the door and stops in his tracks.

"Holy Hephaestus!" Leo shouts. "What the?! Annabeth you have..? And Jason I thought you still liked..," he is so confused. I roll my eyes and Jason just throws a pillow at him and snuggles into me. I laugh. He is so freaking cute. Leo still looks confused so I just sigh.

"Percy broke my heart, he can go live with Hades for all that I care. Jason found me. Later, Piper was with Percy, and Jason was mad. He came back, we admitted we had feelings for each other, blah, blah, blah." I explain to a still, ever confused Leo. I snuggle back into Jason and he smiles in his sleep. Damn! I mean seriously, Percy was cute, but Jason is CUTE. Have I already said that? Whoops. Oh well.

Leo still stands there baffled and I start to look at Jason. He is amazing. Not just his looks, but his personality. Although, I'm not complaining. His muscles are perfectly sculpted. I mean, Percy had muscles, but Jason's you can actually tell he has them. His abs are perfect. Not too much, like "ripped", but not too little. I love them. He always has this cute smile on his face and his golden hair is always so fluffy. I just want to reach out and play with it. It's so soft. His eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue I have ever seen. I sigh thinking about and I hear Leo cough. I look over at him.

"Sooo... If your done eye raping him, could you wake him up? Meeting in the mess in 5," he says while walking out. I nod and then glare. "Eye raping"... Gods. I wasn't that bad, was I? I sigh and then kiss Jason. He wakes up and kisses me back. I smile.

"Good morning," I smile and he smiles back.

"Good morning," he winks. I roll my eyes and start to get up. He pulls me back down in his embrace and I laugh. He kisses my ear and then my cheek. "Do we have to get up?" He whines. It's so cute. I sigh and nods. He pouts but gets up anyway and puts on a a blue shirt that matches his eyes. I smile and he puts on some sweat pants.

I get up and put on a solid grey t-shirt and some pink short-shorts. When I turn around, Jason's ogling. I roll my eyes and walk up to him. I kiss his ear seductively and then wink.

"Close your eyes, you'll catch flies," I whisper with a wink and then close his jaw. He blushes and I smirk. I turn around and right as I am about to walk out he wraps his arms around my waist and nuzzles his head into my neck. I smile and let myself indulge in his warmth.

"I never thought it was possible to fall in love with someone in two day," he whispers in my ear. I smile an realize that he just told me he loved me. My knees almost buckle but I hold myself together. I just realized..

I love him too.

I'm just to scared to admit it because I don't want to get hurt. I don't know how to tell him.

"Mhm...," is all I manage to get out. I turn around and see hurt/pain go through his eyes. Oh gods. He thinks I don't love him. He just closes his eyes and lets go of me. He slowly begins to walk away. I grab his arm. "Wait Jason! I-" he cuts me off harshly.

"Don't lie. If you don't you don't.," he tries to shake me off but I feel the strength of love overcome me. For once, I thank the damn goddess Aphrodite.

"No," I say forcefully but then soften my voice and let go of his arm. He turns around and looks at me impatiently. "I do love you," I whisper, " I just... I didn't know what to say... I was in shock, because Percy never told me that. Never. And he broke my heart and I'm just scared because he's the only person I've ever been in a relationship with.. I'm just scared I'll screw up and I don't want to lose you. Your the best thing I've ever had, even for just only one night," I choke back a sob. I am crying now and my vision get blurry. I'm aware of strong arms wrapping around my waist. I feel something nuzzle my neck and then I feel someone kiss my cheek as wipe away my tears. I see Jason.

"No, no, no," he whispers softly," don't cry. I love you Annabeth. I know it's only been one fucking night but I don't know why, but I love you. I think damn love goddess had something to do with it, but I love you. And I promise, I will never leave you. Never," he whispers and pulls me into a deep kiss. It's passionate and we both put as much emotion as we an into the kiss.

We break apart and we are both grinning like idiots. He cups my face with his hands and plants a kiss on my lips. A soft,sweet one. I smile and kiss him back. We break apart again and he grabs my hand.

"Let's go get lunch," I say smiling. He nods and stops me to wipe away my tears and he kisses each eye.

"If you ever cry again, I will be there to hold you through the tears. I will kiss you and hold you and love you until you stop, and then... I will continue. I promise," he says.

I love him.

I just kiss his nose and nod. He smiles and takes this as a silent 'okay' and we walk to the mess area holding hands. When we get there, everyone is waiting except Percy and Piper. I sit down after Jason pulls out my chair. I smile and he kisses my hand as he sits down. I hear a gasp from Hazel and a fork pound into the table-no doubt from Frank. Even Gleeson looks distressed. Leo just shrugs. Fuck. I forgot, they don't know. Well, except Leo. Jason has the same expression and I give an exasperated sigh.

"Percy dumped me. Okay? Okay," I say as I look at them. They nod and Hazel looks shocked.

Jason POV 

"Percy wouldn't hurt you like that... He.. H-he w-wouldn't," Hazel begins to stutter and Annabeth stands up, eyes blazing.

"YES HE WOULD. HE FUCKING DUMPED ME, OKAY?! HE'S NOY WHO YOU THINK HE IS. HE IS A LYING, CUNNING, LOSER, BASARD OF A BOYFRIEND WHO DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE TREATED LIKE A KING!" She shouts and begins to cry. I rush over and hold her in my arms and whisper sweet nothings in her ear until she stops. She takes a deep breath and composed herself. "He dumped me. I'm leaving it, at that." She then proceeds to eat her lunch in silence. Frank looks scared and Hazel looks like her world has been lost. Leo is tinkering with some gears and Coach Hedge is chomping down on grass and whatever else is in that giant dirt mound he calls a meal.

I hold Annabeth's hand under the table and rub smooth circles into her palms. She leans her head on my shoulder and eats like this until Percy and Piper walk in. Percy looks disheveled and Piper has the walk of shame.

Slut walk.

Oh shit, things are going to get bad. Fast.

Percy sits down and starts eating some blue pie. Weird. Piper sits next to him and starts to eat a PB&J. We sit in silence. Well this is awkward... Finally, Annabeth is the one who breaks the silence.

"Leo. Status report."

"Finally," Leo sighs," something I can actually understand." He gets up and walks over to a screen with a bunch of numbers. "Ok, do during the attack, we lost a bit of armor. We are going to need to stop for repairs, but we can only stop once." Annabeth nods.

"What will we need for the repairs?" She inquires.

"Tar and celestial bronze," Leo responds. Annabeth lets out a huff.

"Great, where are we going to get enough celestial bronze to repair the ship?" Leo grins devilishly.

"Festus, calculate the nearest are that contains celestial bronze, please." Annabeth's mouth drops when she hears a bunch of whirs and creaks, but closes it and rolls her eyes.

"Of course, Leo...," she sighs. I smile and squeeze her hand. Se squeezes back and we wait.

"Salt Lake City," Leo finally says. We all nod and he 'docks' the 'ship' above a lake.

"Okay we need to split up to find the items... Frank, Percy, and Annabeth go to get the tar," Coach Hedge says, "Valdez and Hazel- you two go get the bronze. Jason and Piper, you two stay here and guard the base with me." We hate the assignments but aren't stupid enough to argue. We all just not and he looks pleased. "Ok! Let's get this show on the road!" Everyone goes. Before Annabeth leaves I mouth 'be careful'. She nods and blows me a kiss. I catch it and we share a smile. Both groups leave and that leaves me alone with Piper. Great.

"Look, Jason-," Piper starts, but I cut her off.

"Just don't. Don't speak to me unless it's important," I cut in harshly. I walk away and take a nap in my room. When I wake up, it's by a knock on the door. I groggily get up and get to the mess hall to see Leo all 'dolled' up and he looks like an old 60's jock. I roll my eyes and Annabeth, Percy, and Frank are covered in tar. We all swap stories and after dinner, Annabeth and I go to her room.

"Sleep with me tonight?" She whispers. I nod and kiss her cheek.

"Of course," I smile. She nods and steps in the bathroom. I follow.

"I need a shower," she says. I smile and nods.

"Me too," I smirk and kiss her lips. She just rolls her eyes.

"No," she says, sternly.

"Aww, pleeaaaaaase?"

"No"

"Come on . You know you want to."

"N-no" I smirk. I go behind her and wrap my arms around her.

"Come on," I whisper in her ear, "you... Me... A hot. Steamy. Shower." I grin and she reluctantly nods her head. She still looks uncomfortable. I sigh and kiss her ear. "I promise I won't do anything.." She smiles and kisses my cheek.

"O-okay," she whispers, "I won't mind you doing things, it's just I've never done them before." I not and give her a kiss.

"Well I'll teach you," I wink, "but I will only give you a shower. I promise," I smile and she kisses my cheek again. She nods.

We both strip down and get in the shower. I close my eyes and hold her in my arms, letting the warm water beat down on us. We just hold each other until she says she really does need a shower. I smile and wash her... Thoroughly. She gets me back by doing me the same why though, so I guess we are even. She smiles when we get out and I slip into my blue boxers. I climb in bed and wait for her. She climbs in and we snuggle and get comfortable.

"We have tomorrow off," she smiles. I kiss her head.

"Good," I rely. We snuggle and then slowly begin to drift off. "I can't... Wait..." I fall asleep and we are both resting soundly in each other's arms.

**A/N: Hey! Did you like it?! Haha.:) your reviews will determine whether there will be a lemon in the next chapter or not. Okay? Okay. You can PM me too!:) ok! Thanks!:) please review! :) **

_ ~CatonissKatoKatonissLover_


End file.
